They're Back!
by TheAmazingMirror
Summary: When M joins the X-Men her brother decides to pay a visit.
1. Secrets

*First story. Be gentle*  
  
Shadows. They didn't make sense. Especially when you were forced to live in them. Hiding. Always hiding. A growl escaped the lips of the German mutant known only as Bulwark as he hoisted Emplate on his shoulders to get a better look at Monet, his beautiful sister. Too bad he only wanted to use her for a plan no one else in the New Hellions was informed about. Another growl escaped, except louder this time, as Bulwark's hatred for Emplate grew. "Finished yet?" He asked a little taken back at how his voice was slowly starting to sound American. "We're finished when I say we're finished." He paused. "We're finished." He leapt down off of the burly mutant's shoulders and gathered his composure. "It seems that my sister has been quite busy since we last met. "Her ability to sense me will work against us while we're here in lovely Westchester, New York. Vincente, I want you to watch the team and look for those little tykes Artie and Leech. If they're on campus, alert me immediately. As for the rest of you lay low, we don't need some shit mistake messing my plan up. The sewers of Westchester can only hold the New Hellions for so long."  
  
The sun. So wonderful. Well to Roberto DaCosta it was. It was the source of his mutant ability so of course he was going to love the sun. If rotten apples were what he got his energy from that allowed him to fly and do so many other things he would love them. But they're not. The sun is. So he loves the sun. That is why he's on the roof. That and listening to everyone else argue gets old.fast. "Having fun Dacosta?" Came a voice from behind Roberto. He didn't need to turn around and see whom it was. He knew it belonged to Marrow. She had been following him around like a mentally ill shadow every sense he and the rest of the X-Men saved her from a rebellious Gene Nation and the Weapon X program. Both were going to be after again so why not let her make herself at home at the mansion. Made enough sense to Roberto. "Can you just leave me alone? I'm not in the mood for any of your mind games." He wasn't quite sure if Sarah did have feelings for him but after the experiments Weapon X did on her, almost every male in the mansion was lusting over her new body. "Come on Roberto, I'm just trying to be friendly. Plus, I got tired and stirring up deep-rooted problems down on the ground. Can't you for once treat me like I'm part of the team?" She asked placing a smooth hand on the Brazilian mutant's shoulder. He pushed the woman's hand off his shoulder and turned ready to release every pint up emotion out on her. She stood there, smiling, knowing she pushed the right buttons this time. He cocked his head to the side and smiled back. "Like I said, I'm not in the mood for you games." His body and clothing turned all black, signaling he was utilizing his powers. He leapt off the roof and flew off. He really needed to be alone now.  
  
Matter exists in three states, solid, liquid, and gas. Vincente existed in all three. Right now, he was in his gas state doing what needed to be done. So far, he spotted only six X-Men around. The must were gone. No one had said where yet. But when they did, he would be there and he would hear it. He continued along letting the wind take him where it wanted to, expanding his grasp everywhere searching for Artie and Leech. The two little runts were very important to Emplate but he didn't know why. Why Emplate was so secretive about this plan was, well, a secret to him. He allowed the wind to drift him along further until he was to a deserted area of the campus. There, he changed to his solid state and started toward the institute. He climbed in through a window and started toward the attic. In Massachusetts, the little brats lived in the attic so if they were here he figured nothing much would've changed. An outreached purple hand flung the door open to reveal.nothing. The brats weren't here. Looks like Emplate's plan would have to go through without the little tykes. Too bad. He felt like killing something innocent and defenseless today.  
  
"Did Artie see that?" Came a voice after Vincente had decided to leave the attic. "'Cause Leech saw that and Leech knows that means bad. Come on, we'll go tell Mr. Cralwer." 


	2. Warning!

Monet landed with the ease and grace that was expected from her onto a patch of dirt where the grass had been burnt down to nothing. She knew Roberto had been here. When he got mad enough, the plant life around him paid the price. Her soft lips parted with a smile at how Roberto was almost incapable of being subtle about anything. "You don't think you over did it this time Robert?" She said. To anyone around her, it would seem she was talking to herself, but the one person who needed to hear it did.  
  
"Over doing it? The phrase doesn't exist in my vocabulary. You of all people should know that Monet." He exited the shadows of the surrounding Westchester forest into the sunlight. He took a deep breath. "Have I ever told you how beautiful of a name you have?"  
  
"If you say it one more time I think I may just go crazy." She answered stepping toward Roberto before kissing him deeply. "Can I get a warning next time? You know those kisses kill." He managed to get out.  
  
"Calm down now kids. You say you saw what now?" Asked a befuddled Warren to the two former Morlocks, Artie and Leech. Even though both were almost twelve, Leech still spoke in third person and both were short for their age. "Now just slow down kids I don't know who that is you're showing me." Since he was mute, whatever Artie wanted to get across had to be shown through holograms. He was also getting pretty good at sign language. That was Monet's idea and not a day went by when she didn't remind someone in the institute. He signed out help and trouble and then a picture of the purple man which is where Warren got lost again. "Leech, who is that man?"  
  
"Leech, doesn't know his name but he's bad news. Leech must tell M." He said his voice going up an octave with every word. Warren wasn't quite sure if Leech did this every time he got scared or if he was just going through puberty. "Artie, use your pictures to show inside the bad man's head." Artie's expression changed from that of impending doom to remembering that he could reach into the depths of a person's mind and showing everyone what he was talking about. Everyone quieted as Artie concentrated on finding Vincente. It wasn't long until the young mutant did and was capable of showing everyone what he was talking about. Emplate and the New Hellions. He showed Warren holograms of Emplate watching M, Emplate sending Vincente out to find him and Leech, and Vincente sneaking into the mansion on Emplate's orders.  
  
Warren sobered up quickly after seeing that. He tapped his COM link and was in contact with M quicker than any telepath could be. "M, come back to the mansion immediately. Don't worry about Roberto. We need your help now." He tapped his link off. "Kids, I want you to go find Kurt and drag him back to this very spot if you must. We got an emergency."  
  
"Duty calls Bobby. We'll have to finish this some other time. Wait five minuets and then come back to the institute. You know, regular routine." M whispered in Roberto's ear before flying away wondering when she could tell Warren. Ever since Betsy died, Warren flipped when inter-team connections were made saying they only ended in heartbreak for any involved. Monet couldn't help but wonder why someone like Bobby Drake hadn't taken over as leader when Betsy died. Warren desperately needed the vacation time and who said heroes couldn't get off days. She then remembered that Warren didn't ever go to Betsy's funeral. He just kept on as if he never knew but that's better than how Sean dealt with the death of his one love Moira. He tried to find help in the bottom of a bottle but even that's better than becoming an emotionless robot.  
  
"Now ya know we're not 'possed to mess around with that girl, Kurt. Even though I'm pretty sure you're just using yo x-ray powers on her." Came the voice of Arlee Hicks a.k.a. Buff because of her incredible strength and speed.  
  
"Oh now come on Arlee. You know I'd never do anything to invade someone's privacy like that. Except yours, but I've done that enough times to know not to do it anymore. I don't know if my eyes can take it." Kurt Pastorius let out a chuckle as he once again poked fun at Arlee even tough they were something of a couple. He dodged a fist that could have taken his arm off and kept on walking toward where M had left. "Why couldn't purple girl just 'port us here? Isn't she supposed to be our secret weapon or something?"  
  
"She is, that's why Emplate isn't using her powers to get yo lazy ass from point A to B. He wants her to be in best shape. Plus it's just a little walk. You won't die without yo Corvette for a couple of days." Arlee replied. "And don't even suggest me picking you up." 


	3. Dramatic Entrance

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. Please don't sue.  
  
A battle ensued. It was two against one. Kurt Pastorius and Arlee Hicks, also known as Refrax and Buff against the X-Man known commonly referred to as Sunspot, or Roberto DaCosta were in for the battle of their lives. Two bad for Roberto they wanted to make it two against zero. A small circular clearing had been burnt down in the forests of Westchester becoming almost a ring for the three mutants to fight. Roberto turned pure black and small black dots appeared in the air around him as he lifted Refrax off the ground and sent him flying into a tree only to be sucker punched from behind by Buff who had been waiting for the right moment to join in on the brawl. Roberto barely felt the blow but was all the same pissed off by it. He turned and fired an energy blast from his hand aimed for Buff's head. He normally wouldn't have done something that extreme to a girl but if she wanted to fight, a fight she would get. Some sort of equal energy blast from behind him interrupted what he had in store for Arlee. He turned back around to deal with Refrax before he would deal with the girl. That plan was shot to hell when Buff put him in a sleeper hold from behind. It was an amateur move on both his and her part. He shouldn't have turned his attention away from her and she should've known if a blow to the back of a head wasn't going to take him out, a sleeper hold had about a snowball's chance in hell. He reached behind him and grabbed Buff's hair and threw her over in her teammate's direction. She landed with a thud, a very loud thud at that, but was back on her feet ready to go back at it. "You guys just don't know when to give up, do you?" "Refrax, activate attack plan one." "Not exactly the response I was thinking of but it'll do." Roberto jumped into action tackling the girl who seemed to be the brains of the operation to the ground. As a result, her little friend fired another laser blast except this time into his side. Normally, he wouldn't have paid it any mind but he felt it. He shouldn't have felt that when using his powers. That's when he first noticed it. It was getting darker. The sun was going down. That just made things a whole lot harder for Bobby. Buff retaliated by kicking the momentarily distracted mutant off of her and taking a position of power. She pounced on the continuously weakening mutant and began to choke the life out of him. Refrax took position next to him to watch. "Mind if I spice things up a little?" Buff didn't answer but Refrax always took silence for a yes. Another laser was released from his eyes and made contact with Sunspot but instead of wiggling in pain, the laser seemed to bring the mutant back from the edge of death. "What do ya think ya doing Kurt?" "What do you think I'm doing? I'm helping you killing him." "It don't seem to be working very well, now does it?" Roberto placed his hand on the side of Buff's face and released an energy blast removing the menace with ease. He then took to the air with newfound vigor. Absorbing the laser blasts from Refrax allowed Roberto to run from the fight instead of trying to take on two mutants who wanted him dead at the time or day when his powers only worked against him.  
  
"I don't think you understand Kurt. Emplate feeds on bone marrow. He's obviously here for Sarah." Explained an aggravated Warren. "I'm perfectly aware of that Warren. But I don't think us going into the sewers, where they've been living for who knows how long, to try and stop them and I don't think we should use Sarah for bait." "I agree. I apologize for not getting here sooner but I didn't want to give up the search for Bobby." Monet lied as she entered the conversation uninvited. "Using Sara for bait may seem like a good idea now but when my brother wants to feed he'll find a way to." "I assume you've been keeping tabs on what's been happing Monet." Inquired Warren. "You assumed correctly Mr. Worthington. The most sensible plan of action would be for us to wait for my brother to make the first move. His hunger will get the best of him eventually." "That seems-" Kurt's sentence was cut short as an alarm went off in throughout the campus. They had visitors.  
  
"Destroy everything." Marius ordered. And with those two words, the remaining Hellions went into a frenzy. Wrap went into a stampede and began tearing down everything in his way. Anyone close by would be reminded of Juggernaut but he and Cain were different in two very important ways and M was in the mood to remind him what they were. The woman was out of the War Room like a bolt of lighting and stood before Wrap thoroughly pissed. He made the first move but the fist made to rearrange M's face was intercepted and Wrap found himself thrown through another wall. "Please try and keep the property damage to a minimal M!" warned Nightcrawler who was busy dodging energy blast from Ebon. A large hand grabbed him from behind. "Go ahead and blast him Ebon. Quick!" ordered Bulwark as he kept the mutant securely in place. The women responded with uncanny reflexes. The blast made contact with Kurt. A scream penetrated the sounds of the riot and stopped everyone in the tracks as Nightcrawler squirmed and stopped moving. "Kurt!" Yelled Warren who like everyone else was busy dealing with the New Hellions. Two teleporters to be precise. One looked like a living mummy with a giant mouth where his abdomen should be and a purple girl with pointed ears. Warren wasn't quite sure but he couldn't place the purple girl somewhere else before but for now he was busy fending both of them off. "Clarice! Vincente! Go find the brats and then we're out of here." Ordered Emplate from the same spot he had been during the entire battle. The purple girl teleported away and left Warren alone with Murmur, the living mummy. She appeared next to who must have been Vincente. He grabbed him and both were gone in the blink of an eye.  
  
"They're in the attic." Vincente told Clarice just moments before they both arrived in the attic. They looked around for what they were here for, Artie and Leech. "I can tell you why." Came a voice from the shadows. Before the Hellions could react two bone spikes were hurtled at the mutants. Clarice was stabbed in the shoulder and the other spike went right into the other mutant's heart. He took his last breath and fell to the floor. "Score." Marrow whispered. Clarice pulled a steel javelin from a quiver on her back and flung it from where the voice had originated. "Quick Leech!" Sarah screamed at the young mutant as the sight of the javelin. She normally wouldn't have asked for help but all she knew was that the woman was a teleporter and who knows what else. The mutant fearing for his 'surrogate' mother's life activated his power-damping field to an extent he had never used them. The entire campus was encased in the field. Leech's power-damping field only canceled out powers it didn't stop the javelin as Marrow found out when the steel tipped javelin lodged itself in Marrow's arm. She pulled the thing out like it was nothing and threw it back at the teleporter with deadly accuracy. The javelin stabbed Clarice just beneath her rib cage. "Leech, Artie, make a run for it. Leech, don't be afraid to use your field." 


End file.
